Walking On Air
by lovemet123
Summary: Sonic loves Mario but is afraid of his reaction, so he has been avoiding Mario...until now. When Mario confronts Sonic about why he's been avoiding him. Will Sonic tell him? Songfic. FINISHED!


Walking On Air

Disclaimer:

Mario is courtesy of Nintendo

Sonic is courtesy of SEGA

For those who get confused, Light Gaia = Chip :P

Based off "Walking On Air" by Estonian artist, Kerli Kiov, or just simply _Kerli_, from her self-titled Extended Play, _Kerli_, and her debut album,_ Love Is Dead._

Sonic is watching TV one day and zoned out of the show completely, as there was nothing on TV he wanted to watch. One would think that Sonic would get up and run around the world to have something to do, but he has already been everywhere around the world more that a hundred times because of his need to stop Eggman, so he really didn't think that doing it again would make his life that much more interesting. And if it wasn't Eggman trying to rule the world, then it was running and hiding from his fan girls especially Amy Rose, Taking on a racing challenge with Jet, testing the tornadoes with Miles, Fighting practice with Knuckles, Actual Fighting with Shadow (who can get along with Sonic sometimes, if he feels like it.), time traveling with Silver, playing silly games with Light Gaia, riding Yoshi when he's really bored, Shopping for groceries with Luigi, Relaxing at the pool with Bowser and Junior (They have permanently switched over to the side of good and is fighting for peace), or talking to one of his best friends, Mario.

Mario

The reason Sonic is zoned out of the TV as of now. The reason Sonic fights for the side of good. The reason...Sonic has not given up on love. Right now, Sonic is thinking of Mario. Sonic has been in love with Mario for a while. Sometimes when he's watching TV, even if it's with friends, Sonic fantasizes he and Mario were together and even kissed, but has never told him as he fears Mario will reject him. Then, one day, Sonic realized that his love for Mario grows stronger each day that passes to the point where Miles and Chip almost caught him revealing the secret out loud as he was talking to himself.

Sonic finally stopped on the music video channel. When he tried to change it, though, the channel did not move. It stayed on the same channel. Sonic repeatedly pressed the up button, but it was to no avail. "I just put two new batteries in here" Sonic said. He sighed and decided to just watch what was there, which was the music video to Kerli's song, "Walking On Air".

_La La La La La La La La La La La La La La_

_There's a little creepy house_  
_In a little creepy place._  
_Little creepy town_  
_In a little creepy world._

_Little creepy girl with_  
_Her little creepy face,_  
_Saying funny things _

_that you've never heard._

Sonic close his eyes and began to imagine Mario again.

_Do you know what it's all about?_  
_Are you brave enough to figure out?_  
_Know that you could set your world on fire,_  
_If you're strong enough to leave your doubts._

Mario walked up to Sonic, took Sonic's hand, and said the three words Sonic wished he could say to the real Mario, "I Love You, Sonic". Then Mario took the blushing Hedgehog and pulled him into a loving hug. Sonic was speechless for a moment and is finally spinned, pulled back, and was dipped down. Mario was dancing with Sonic to the music that was still playing on the TV.

_Feel it, breathe it, believe it and_  
_You'll be walking on air._  
_Go try, go fly so high and_  
_You'll be walking on air._

_You feel this, unless you kill it_  
_Go on and you're forgiven._  
_I knew, that I could feel that_  
_I feel like I'm walking on air._

Mario finally dipped Sonic again, they stood in that position longer. "You have such beautiful green eyes. So beautiful, not even the chaos emeralds at there brightest, could match. If only everyone could see what I see in you." For a few seconds, it seemed like they had the whole world all to themselves. Just as Mario pulled Sonic in for a loving kiss... "SONIC!"

_Yeah_

"Nice to see you aren't asleep any more." Sonic looked to see it was his friend, Light Gaia, aka Chip. "Yeah, thanks to you." Sonic said. "Hey, any idea why Mario is upset?" Sonic looked at Chip in confusion. "What do you mean?" "Well, he was mumbling something about you in an upset tone of voice, but it was hard to understand. So I thought I'd come to you and ask." Chip explained. "I don't know, Chip. I have talked to Mario in a long while." _  
_

_She has a little creepy cat_  
_And little creepy bat._  
_Little rocking chair_  
_And an old blue hat._  
_That little creepy girl_  
_Oh, she loves to sing,_  
_She has a little gift_  
_An amazing thing._

Chip was shocked to hear this. Chip knew as well as any other one of Sonic's friends that Mario was like an older brother to Sonic. They would talk and tell each other everything AND help each other any way they can. That's why they were such good friends. Then, for an unknown reason (to everyone except Sonic), all communication between the two of them just...stopped. "What? Why would you not talk to Mario? You and Mario always find something to talk about." "Let's just say that there is a certain question that one day he would ask a question that I'll be afraid to answer because of his judgement, if I continued to talk to him like we used to." Sonic said. It didn't take Light Gaia long to figure out what was going on. "Oh. You like him, don't you Sonic?" Sonic blushed and his eyes went wide at hearing this. "CHIP!" "Uh-Uh-Uh. Chip is playing in his world right now. This is Light Gaia you're speaking to." Chip said slyly. Sonic sighed and said "Whatever, same thing. I don't like him like that."

_With her little funny eyes of hazel,_  
_With her little funny old blue hat._  
_She will go and set the world on fire_  
_No one ever thought she could do that._

"Your mouth says no, but that look in your eyes that you keep giving me say so, otherwise. Sonic, it's ok to admit your love for Mario. I'm not gonna judge you for it." Sonic looked at Gaia for a minute. "I knew it! You are in love with Mario. I always knew you would be." Sonic looked at Chip in confusion. "What do you mean by that?" "I knew you were gonna fall for Mario one day. No two guys EVER talk as much as you and Mario have over the past years without a crush developing with one of you for the other. Eventually, that crush becomes a strong feeling for love. After that, it wouldn't be long be for you start avoiding them, kind of like what you did to Mario, just because you don't want your feelings for him to affect his friendship with you, but at this rate, you avoiding him is only pushing him further away. Just tell him. I'm sure he'd understand." Chip said. "How would you know that?" Sonic asked. "Because he is your BEST FRIEND! He wouldn't this fact that your gay or that you love him make him angry. I just know it." Chip said excitedly as he walked away. "Hey, You knew I was in love with Mario. Why can't you tell me what Mario thinks of me?" Sonic asked. "Sonic, I am Light Gaia, protector of the world, not a fortune teller for love." Chip said and finally walked away. _  
_

_Feel it, breathe it, believe it and_  
_You'll be walking on air._  
_Go try, go fly so high and_  
_You'll be walking on air._  
_You feel this, unless you kill it_  
_Go on and you're forgiven._  
_I knew, that I could feel that_  
_I feel like I'm walking on air._

"SONIC!" Sonic's expression turned from playful to fearful in an instant as he knew that voice from anywhere, he turned and saw Mario. "Sonic, What happened? Why are you avoiding me? Why don't you talk to me anymore?" Mario asked in an upset, yet concerned and worried tone of voice. Sonic was silent. He couldn't say anything to him. The poor hedgehog was just too scared of what Mario would do to him to find the words to say. "Sonic, please, answer me. Don't run. Talk to me."

_Flutter up_  
_And hover down._  
_Be all around,_  
_Be all around._

"Mario, I-" Sonic was cut off from his words when Mario Took Sonic's hand and started flying. No wings, no jet pack, no rockets, just Mario all himself. He and Sonic flew to the nearest cloud, which was 25 kilometers above the ground. "Well, do you like the view up here?" Mario asked. Sonic smiled as he looked down at the land. "Sonic, I want to know that maybe the time you had kept avoiding me was probably a good idea." Sonic's smile turned upside down in an instant. "What? Why?" "Because, it gave me a chance to think on our friendship. I've decided I don't wanna be friends anymore." Sonic went wide eyed when he heard this. Tears started to form on Sonic's cheeks. "Because I want you to be mine." Sonic was Confused big time "Huh?" "I want you to be mine. I've some time to think on this and I want to tell you that over the years we've been friends I've developed feelings for you. Yes, in a way I'm telling you I love you, but if you wanna stay friends, that's fine if it makes you happy. Just know that whether you're my boyfriend or just my friend, I just want you to be happy." Mario said with a smile "No, no. I..I want to be you boyfriend." Sonic said still crying with a smile, tears of joy. "In fact, I thought you'd never ask." Sonic said, hugging Mario tightly. _  
_

_You know that I love you._  
_Go on,_

_Feel it, breathe it, believe it and_  
_You'll be walking on air._  
_Go try, go fly so high and_  
_You'll be walking on air._  
_You feel this, unless you kill it_  
_Go on and you're forgiven._  
_I knew, that I could feel that_  
_I feel like I'm walking on air._

So for the next few minutes as they were kissing, Sonic felt like he was walking on air. Then Miles, Knuckles, and Gaia came to the clouds and found them. "There you are Sonic. We thought you-" Miles saw what was going on. They all had wide eyes. Mario and Sonic stopped to look at them. Sonic was speechless. 'Oh My gosh they found us what are they going to do now that the secret is is out.' Sonic thought. "See, I told you they were gonna fall in love sooner or later." Chip said pridefully. "Yeah yeah. So I owe you twenty bucks right?" Tails asked as he took out his wallet and gave it to Gaia. "Yes, I believe so. Pleasure doing business with you." Chip said. Knuckles snickered. "You were betting on us?" Sonic asked. "I've been telling them that you might develop some feelings for Mario and someone didn't wanna believe so now he just lost twenty bucks." Gaia said to Tails, who just rolled his eyes. "Well, what are you gonna do now?" Sonic asked worryingly. "We won't tell on you if that's what you think." Knuckles. "Yeah, but we will need to talk to you about this and something else." Tails said. "What?" "Nothing right now. We'll talk about it, but either way, you're still our friend Sonic. You too, Mario. So what if you're both boys and love each other like this? You are still the same Mario and Sonic we've known for years, just now you're gay, with each other...(snickers)...We are not gonna hate you for it." Knuckles said. "So we are gonna go back and wait for you guys to finish."

_I'm walking on air._

_Yeah.  
_

"What are we gonna do with them?" Mario said. Sonic just shrugged and nodded._  
_

_I'm walking on air._

_Yeah._


End file.
